dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Dying Light 2/Peacekeepers (Faction)
The Peacekeepers are an influential and powerful faction in Dying Light 2, they stand locked in a tense 'Cold War' with their main rivaling power, the Scavengers. Overview There is not much known about the Peacekeepers aside from their methods of governing and bringing law to the post-apocalyptic world. The Peacekeepers are primarily known for their Authoritarian and Aggressive habits when it comes to subjugating non-comformists. The Peacekeepers are notorious for skipping over the judicial aspect of Law, whilst enforcing what they believe to be 'righteous' legal principles and guidelines. However, despite their faults, it is apparent that the Peacekeepers do legitimately wish to achieve the best possible future for Mankind. Moves by the Peacekeepers to seize the Water Supply for free distribution does evidence some of their more Populist streaks, additionally, it is speculated that the Peacekeepers also distribute rations to survivors within their zones, and stealing 'more than your fair share' is met with severe repercussion (maiming/execution/public torture). Armed Forces The Peacekeepers maintain a highly professional and organized military by Post-Apocalyptic standards. Their Military Uniforms, just like their faction, follow an Azure-White colour combination. Strangely, this does mean that their uniforms disregard the Utilitarian Camouflage aspect of Military Clothing in favour of returning to the century-old European method of developing largely colourful and elaborate clothing for identification purposes. This gives the Peacekeepers a highly distinctive appearance which can be recognized from large distances, for either their good or bad. Regardless, this does not inhibit their combat capability, as the Peacekeepers thus far have demonstrated themselves to be highly dangerous enemies in combat, acting as an organized cohesive unit unlike the Bandits, who are much less adept at organizing themselves in combat. Whether or not the Peacekeepers practice Conscription is unknown, however remains a likely possibility given their Authoritarian nature. 'Units' Thus far, it has been deduced that the Peacekeepers have at least 3 combat unit classes (excluding presumed non-combat units such as the Preacher, which primarily seems to serve as a sort of representative on behalf of the Peacekeepers). Each unit works with eachother in an organized fashion which compliments the strengths of each-other. The armaments of the Peacekeepers often tend to be a blunt weapons rather than bladed. Man-At-Arms Moderately armoured, afforded head protection and a 1-Handed Melee weapon, the Man-At-Arms sounds like he'd be the bread-and-butter of the Peacekeeper's Armed Forces. However this is not the case according to content the trailers have revealed so far. The Man-At-Arms seems to be a sort of rare oddity, often appearing in sparse quantities in contrast to the plentiful Lawkeepers and Guardians. The skills of the Man-At-Arms in combat have yet to be seen. Lawkeeper Normally afforded comparable levels of protection to the Man-At-Arms, although they are sometimes seen lightly geared without headgear or even armour plating. The Lawkeepers wield 2-Handed Melee Weapons, and heavily utilize their body weight in their attacks. Lawkeepers have displayed that they are able to perform heavy kicks and tackles against various enemies they come across, stunning enemies in order to open them up to a blow from another Peacekeeper. Additionally, the Lawkeeper has displayed a capability to perform a 'stomp' on downed enemies, similar to the one performed by Kyle Crane in Dying Light. Guardian The Guardians are the best protected units of the Peacekeepers and are armed with large body-length Shields, although they severely lack abilities relating to offensive capabilities. The Guardians serve a sort of 'distraction' role in combat. They absorb a majority of blows from their opponent whilst their fellow Peacekeepers work on neutralizing the attacker. Two of the combat abilities of the Guardian is their ability to perform a 'shield bash' to stagger/stun their enemy, and the ability to perform a 'shield charge' with the capability of fully knocking an opponent over. The Guardian may work very well with allies to back him up, however he'll be hard-pressed in a fight on his own. Category:Dying Light 2 Factions